1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cloth feeding device in a cycle sewing machine capable of automatically buttonholing the sewn material.
2. Prior Art
The prior art automatic cloth feeding device in a cycle sewing machine of this type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-5113 which comprises a pair of cloth pressers for moving successively the material to the position where the material is sewn, a first drive means for moving both the pair of cloth pressers, and a second drive means for changing the interval between the both cloth pressers by moving at least one of the pair of cloth pressers. With such an arrangement, both the cloth pressers are moved together by driving of the first drive unit while one of the cloth pressers is moved by driving of the second drive unit whereby the interval between both the cloth pressers are automatically changed.
However, the prior art automatic cloth feeding device in a cycle sewing machine utilizes at least two drive units, namely, first and second drive units are required for moving the one pair of cloth pressers whereby the construction of the cycling machine is complex and the space required for housing the drive units prevents the cycle machine from being reduced in size.